Closed Circle
by KokoLolo
Summary: After a long meeting, the last thing Belarus would want was to be trapped in the conference room with France. Especially for the whole weekend. Frabel. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The one word to describe Belarus' day was perfect. Russia was actually letting her near him without having a panic attack. Sure, he still looked wary of her, but it's better than nothing. Belarus savored every moment she had with the Russian after all. Her eyes darted to the three Baltics that Russia had forced into sitting next to him, then to Ukraine who was the one to sit on the opposite side of the nation. Belarus blew her bangs up in annoyance.

The day was _almost_ perfect. If only…

"Alright everybody!" America was at the front of the large table, slapping a document down on the table, causing quite a few nations to jump up in surprise. "Let's get this show on the road…"

Belarus tuned the American out to focus on her brother and his every move. Before she realized it, three hours flew by and the meeting was over. She promptly followed Russia when she saw him stand up out of his chair then head for the door. Belarus was quick to catch up wit him, asking, "Big brother, we should go out for dinner."

Belarus was always known to be a bit forward.

Russia paled at the proposal. Then glanced down at his papers, faking a look of surprise, "Oh no…" he shuffled through his papers.

Belarus reacted immediately, demanding, "What is it, big brother?!"

Russia scratched the back of his neck, "I think I left my folder on the table."

"I can get it for you!" she jumped up at the opportunity to win her big brother's love.

"Really? That's so nice of you, sister." Russia hesitantly pat her on the head before jerking his hand away. Belarus cracked a smile at the attention her elder brother was giving her. Maybe this was the perfect day.

"I will be right back. Wait here for me." she turned on her heels then hurried down the hallway to where the meeting room is located. Inside France was still packing his papers into his pack. He had fallen asleep during the meeting and nobody bothered to wake him up when it ended. Belarus ignored the Frenchman as she made her way to the other side of the table to look for her brother's vanilla folder.

There was nothing on top of the table whatsoever, confusing the Belarusian. She checked underneath the desk, muttering, "Where is it?"

France glanced over at the blonde woman who was now on her knees. He asked, "What are you looking for, mon ami?"

Belarus rolled her blue eyes as she got back up to her feet. "A folder. Why do _you_ want to know?"

"I-"

The exit door slammed shut with a click afterwards. There was a brief silence between the two nations before Belarus raced over to the door, turning the doorknob only to find it locked.

"Shit!" Belarus pounded her fists against the door, "I will murder whoever locked this door!" There was no response on the other side but footsteps scurrying away. No, no, no! She was supposed to be going out for dinner with her big brother! The woman began to claw at the door now, wearing down the wood.

"What are you-"

"Shut the hell up, ballsucker."

France held his hands up, taking a step backwards from her. Belarus returned to scratching at the door, but stopped only a minute later when the possibility of going to jail snuck into her mind. And that would mean she wouldn't get to see big brother for even longer. She frowned, using the door for back support as she slid down until she was seated. Belarus scanned the room, noticing the French blond was organizing his papers.

Belarus seethed with anger; this was not her ideal way of spending her weekend. Hell, this _nobody's_ ideal way of spending their weekend! Trapped in a meeting room with the personification of France, this weekend was going to be a living hell for her if she doesn't find a way out.

Belarus scrambled to her feet, refusing to waste any time. She glanced around the premises, looking for something that can be of use to her.

One of the things Belarus had great pride for was escaping rooms after all.

**_A/N_**

**_Well, that was quick! :) I've finally gotten myself back into writing after watching Hetalia Season 5 which was AWESOME. I started shipping France and Belarus. Well… FrancexEveryone really. _**

**_So I noticed that there aren't that many fan fiction with these two and I thought I would make an attempt to write it._**

**_Leave a review with your opinion!_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_~KokoLolo_**


	2. Chapter 2

France spent the next few hours watching Belarus search desperately for an escape route. She had tried nearly everything by that point, including the idea of going through the air vents. However, that plan failed when even _she _couldn't quite fit in them. She was now standing at the windows, working on punching out the screen.

"You really want to leave, don't you?" France asked, amused. Belarus sharply looked over at him, irked by how calm he was about the situation. Almost as if being locked into the meeting room was a common occurence. She returned her attention to the window, not choosing to answer his question. She smirked when the screen finally popped out. Carefully, she brought it inside then leaned it against the wall. Crossing her arms, she said smugly, "Looks like I'm leaving tonight."

"Congratulations then," France leaned back in his seat. He then added, "How will you get down? We _are_ on the twentieth floor."

Belarus knew he had a point, but she didn't want to admit it. She instead replied curtly, "You'll see."

France arched an eyebrow in her direction, shook his head, then whipped out his cell to fiddle with. He absentmindedly said, "Check the closet."

"Closet…?" she repeated, wondering how she had missed it. She looked over at him, now noticing his mobile device, "You have a cell phone with you?!

France nodded, "I carry it everywhere with me- The closet. There's one in the bathroom."

"….You had a fucking cell phone. This whole time."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Belarus was beyond furious by that point. She demanded, "Why the hell didn't you call someone to break us out?!"

France seemed to legitimately take a moment to reflect upon this question. After a few seconds of silence, he responded lightly with, "It never occurred to me, and you never asked. Anyways, It doesn't really matter, it's dying." he waved the phone up for her to see the flashing battery logo.

Belarus right there let out a scream of frustration, wondering why the hell she was trapped with such a moron. She was close to strangling the Frenchman at that instance. Instead, she kicked the wall, leaving an impressive, gaping hole.

France found himself slowly scooting his seat further away from Belarus, fearing the thought her breaking any of his bones. It was no wonder Russia was so afraid of her. Clearing his throat, France offered, "You can still use my phone, if you'd like. It's not entirely dead yet."

"Neither are you."

France pursed his lips, letting that response sink in. He forced on a smile, "Right… Do you want it or not?"

"Yes."

France took this as his cue to slide the phone across the table towards Belarus who didn't even reach for it, letting it slip off the table and fall to the carpet. She gave him a pointed look, making it clear that that was her intention. Belarus scooped the cell up from the ground, dialing her brother's number, then held it up to her ear.

From across the room, France could hear the soft ringing continuously go off for a minute before voice message took place. She didn't leave a message, and instead redialed. This was getting nowhere. He knew that after this she was going to attempt to find rope or something to use to get down from the window if Russia didn't pick up.

So France did what any bored person would do in that moment. He decided to check out what was in the bathroom closet. Might as well get it done for Belarus since she was so persistent. He wandered over to the bathroom, checking the cupboards first for any useful items. Toilet paper, a plunger… Useful, but not ideal.

He could hear Belarus cursing out a storm from inside the bathroom. Finally she yelled over to him, "Your damn phone is not working!"

"It's dead."

"I get that it's dead." she was now in the bathroom with him. She frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you." France shut the cupboard, standing up. He held out a hand.

Belarus stared, "What?"

"My cell phone?"

"…"

"Where is it?"

"…It wasn't working so I threw it out the window." she replied slowly. The logic in that statement was nonexistent to France. "It hit a man on the shoulder."

This was going to be a long weekend.

**A/N**

**Right, lookie here. An update! Huzzah! Don't worry, this story isn't completely abandoned yet. My friend, Hatsu, literally had to keep reminding me of this story to finally get me to start working. **

**Now that it's summer, I will have more time to work on fanfiction, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Drop a review if and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
